encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
One Piece
center thumb|300px (Diffusion originale ; 20 Octobre 1999 ~ En cours) One Piece (ワンピース, Wan Pīsu) est une série de mangas shōnen créée par Eiichirō Oda, pré-publiée pour la première fois le 04 Août 1997, et toujours en cours de parution. Au Japon, les chapitres sont prépubliés chaque semaine dans le magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump, aux éditions Shūeisha depuis le 24 Décembre 1997. Le manga connait très rapidement le succès, ce qui amène les studios Production I.G à tester la popularité du manga à l’écran. Une OAV est ainsi créée et diffusée en 1998 à la télévision japonaise. Les droits de la série seront ensuite acquis par la société Tōei Animation qui adapte le manga en anime, cette version est diffusée depuis 1999. L'anime est connu pour se rapprocher au plus près du manga (hormis les fillers), fidélité prouvée par des illustrations en couleur de l'auteur mises en animation dans les génériques. En France, le manga est publié par Glénat depuis 2000. Une réédition originale est sortie, les noms, jusqu'alors "francisés", ont retrouvé leur "couleur" d'origine (Sandy et Pipo sont devenus Sanji et Usopp, l'attaque Chewing est devenue Gomu Gomu, et quelques erreurs de traduction ont été corrigées (par exemple, la prime de Crocodile est dite de 8 millions de berrys au cours de l'arc Whisky Peak, alors qu'elle est en fait de 81 millions). Cette réédition a été lancée le 03 Juillet 2013 avec les vingt premiers tomes. L'anime est licencié par Kana Home Video et régulièrement diffusé sur D17 et sur MCM. Intrigue L'histoire de One Piece se déroule dans un monde fictif, à la géographie dominée par les océans, dans lequel des pirates aspirent à une ère de liberté et d'aventure connue comme "l'âge d'or de la piraterie". Cette époque a été inaugurée par l'exécution de Gol D. Roger, le seigneur des pirates. Avant d'être exécuté, Roger annonça au monde que ses habitants étaient libres de chercher toutes les richesses qu'il avait accumulées durant sa vie entière, le "One Piece". Vingt-deux ans après l'exécution de Roger, l'intérêt pour le One Piece s’éteint petit à petit. Beaucoup y ont renoncé, certains se demandent même s'il existe vraiment. Même si les pirates sont toujours une menace pour les habitants, la Marine est devenue plus efficace pour contrer leurs attaques sur les quatre mers (East Blue, North Blue, West Blue et South Blue). Pourtant, ce changement n'a pas dissuadé Monkey D. Luffy, un jeune garçon, de vouloir devenir le successeur du légendaire Roger. Il va ainsi partir à l’aventure en se donnant comme premier objectif de créer un équipage afin de rejoindre la mer de Grand Line (la Route de tous les périls chez Glénat), où la fièvre de la "grande vague de piraterie" continue de sévir, et où de nombreux grands noms de la piraterie sont à la poursuite du One Piece. Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー・D・ルフィ, Monkī D. Rufi) Doublé par Mayumi Tanaka Surnommé d'une manière récurrente "Chapeau de Paille". Luffy traverse Grand Line et le Nouveau Monde à la recherche d’un trésor et dans le but de succéder à Gold Roger en tant que Roi des pirates. À travers ces aventures, il voyage avec son équipage connu sous le nom d'Équipage au Chapeau de paille à bord d'un bateau nommé Vogue Merry (et par la suite celui du Thousand Sunny). Par la suite, les exploits de Luffy ont été révélés au Gouvernement Mondial, et il devient alors l'un des pirates les plus redoutés qui tente également de protéger son équipage contre toute menace. Luffy est le fils du chef révolutionnaire Monkey D. Dragon et le petit-fils du légendaire vice-amiral de la Marine Monkey D. Garp. Il est aussi le frère adoptif de Portgas D. Ace (commandant de la 2e flotte de Barbe Blanche) et de Sabo. Roronoa Zoro (ロロノア・ゾロ), Zoko (dans la version AB de l'anime) ou Zoro Roronoa (dans la version française du manga) Doublé par Kazuya Nakai Zoro est un personnage aux allures sérieuses et froides. Il a un tempérament par moment réfléchi mais excessif. Pourtant, ses réactions sont souvent comiques ou exagérées. Lors des traversées en mer, on le voit soit en train de s'entraîner soit en train de faire la sieste ou dormir, ce qui lui vaut souvent dans le dernier cas d'être réveillé de façon assez brutale. Tout comme Nami, il possède une grande résistance à l'alcool et on ne le voit jamais ivre. Il ne possède aucun sens de l'orientation et entretient une relation conflictuelle et concurrentielle avec Sanji, le cuisinier du navire, avec lequel il se dispute constamment, y compris et surtout en pleine bataille. Cependant, en tant que combattants, ils se font régulièrement preuve de respect mutuel. Ses relations avec Nami ne sont elles aussi pas très bonnes car il n'apprécie guère sa cupidité et elle a de plus réussi à le piéger à Wiskey Peak. Ils sont pourtant avec Nico Robin les membres les moins malléables de l'équipage. Nami (ナミ) Doublée par Akemi Okamura Au début du récit le personnage de Nami a 18 ans. Elle est pickpocket. Nami signifie "vague". Navigatrice, elle peut sentir instinctivement les changements météorologiques. Sur le bateau, hormis le choix de la direction confié à Luffy, elle commande et indique les manœuvres à faire. Elle est surnommée "La voleuse" sur son avis de recherche ("La Chatte Voleuse" dans la version japonaise). Elle possède comme armes le baton climatique et le sorcery climat tact qui est plus puissante. Son charme lui permet d'amadouer Sanji, qu'elle mène à la baguette. Elle est la trésorière de l'équipage ; elle gère les finances de façon très égoïste, accordant des sommes dérisoires aux autres membres en demandant des intérêts exorbitants. La moindre évocation du mot Berry (la monnaie de la série One Piece) la rend capable de tout. Pipo (ウソップ, Usoppu), ou Usopp dans les deux versions françaises de l'anime, Doublé par Kappei Yamaguchi Surnommé "le Roi Dutir, le roi des snipers" (狙撃の王様そげキング, Sogeki no Ō-sama Sogekingu). Le nom japonais Usopp est probablement dérivé de « Isoppu », qui est la prononciation japonaise de Ésope, un fabuliste grec. Considérant que le mot japonais uso signifie "mensonge", Usopp serait un mot-valise associant uso et "Isoppu", les deux étant liés au mensonge. Son long nez est une référence à Pinocchio, célèbre pour avoir un nez qui s'allonge à chacun de ses mensonges. C'est donc, comme son nom original l'indique, un grand mythoman inventant toute sortes d'histoires loufoques et grotesques mais regorgeant d'imagination. L'autre aspect de sa personnalité est sa lâcheté. Il fuit dès qu'un danger pointe le bout de son nez. Néanmoins, dans les situations très critiques, il peut faire preuve d'un grand courage et d'une surprenante détermination. Pipo possède un certain talent en mécanique, possède une brillante ingéniosité qui lui permet d'entretenir et de réparer le navire, le plus souvent avec les moyens du bord. Il aime aussi passer son temps à inventer toute sorte de chose comme le Clima-Tact de Nami et c'est un très bon tireur comme son père. Sandy (サンジ, Sanji), ou Sanji dans les deux versions françaises de l'anime, Doublé par Hiroaki Hirata Sandy est un cuisiner très doué de 19 ans (21 dans la 2e partie du manga), né un 2 mars, il est donc Poisson, originaire de North Blue mais a grandi à East Blue. Il surpasse tous les cuistots qu’il a rencontrés excepté peut-être son mentor, Zeff aux pieds rouges qui lui a tout enseigné lorsque Sandy travaillait au Baratie. Il éprouve un profond respect pour tout ce qui concerne l’art de la cuisine. Les ingrédients, les outils, la préparation, la cuisson… tout est sacré et quiconque bafoue cette sacralité s’attire les foudres de Sandy. Il a aussi un réflexe, parfois malheureux, il cuisine toujours pour les personnes affamées, même si ce sont de dangereux pirates, conséquence d’une de ses expériences personnelles. Il commence à fumer à l’âge de 10 ans, afin de montrer sa "maturité" à Zeff. Sandy a un gros point faible : les femmes. Si son attitude peut paraître chevaleresque lorsqu’il protège de jolies filles, ces dernières lui font totalement tourner la tête et ne manquent pas d'en profiter (comme Nami et Nico Robin). C’est même à la vue de Nami qu’il a voulu entrer dans l’équipage de Luffy. Sa galanterie naturelle le handicape sérieusement lors des combats contre de jolies femmes, qu’il refuse tout simplement de frapper (ce qui est rarement le cas inverse) et il arrive même qu’il obéisse à ses ennemies. En revanche, si une femme est en danger, il est le premier à intervenir et sa force se trouve alors démultipliée (comme quand il est en combat avec Bon Clay et qu'il se transforme en Nami). Tony Tony Chopper (トニートニー・チョッパー, Tonī Tonī Choppā) Doublé par Ikue Ōtani et Kazue Ikura Le nom de Tony Tony Chopper vient du mot japonais Tonakai (signifiant "renne"), et du mot anglais Chopper (signifiant "hachoir") car ses sabots peuvent trancher la plupart des objets. Chopper est né sur Drum, une ile constamment enneigée de la route de tous les périls. Dès son enfance, il est mis à l'écart par ses congénères à cause d'une anomalie de naissance : son nez bleu. Un jour, il mange le Fruit de l'Humain (Hito Hito no mi). Ce fruit, qui donne des pouvoirs de la catégorie Zoan, lui permet de se métamorphoser sous trois formes différentes. Il est alors définitivement expulsé du troupeau. Il va, par conséquent, chercher l'hospitalité auprès des hommes, mais son apparence pas tout à fait humaine les effraie. Ils le chassent à coups de fusil. Agonisant, il est trouvé et soigné par le docteur Hiluluk, un des rares dissidents au régime tyrannique de Wapol, le Roi de l'île de Drum. Hiluluk lui donne un nom et l'accueille chez lui en tant qu'assistant. Il devient alors comme un père pour le jeune renne et lui enseigne sa philosophie de vie basé sur la possibilité de guérir toutes les maladies et sur l'adoration du "Jolly Roger", le drapeau des pirates, en tant que symbole de liberté et de force contre les injustices. Nico Robin (ニコ・ロビン, Niko Robin) Doublée par Yuko Kobayashi et Anzu Nagai Durant sa jeunesse, Nico Robin vit sur l'île Ohara, dans West Blue. Sa mère l'a abandonnée pour la sauver et qu'elle ne se fasse pas arrêter quand elle avait 2 ans pour poursuivre le rêve de son défunt mari, découvrir la véritable histoire du siècle oublié. Robin est considérée comme un monstre et rejetée à cause de ses pouvoirs du fruit du démon. Les seules personnes à l'accepter sont les historiens de l'arbre de la connaissance, une gigantesque bibliothèque creusée dans un arbre. Elle s'intéresse alors énormément à l'archéologie, et en particulier aux Poneglyphs, de mystérieuses pierres où sont écrites en une langue ancienne les lignes de l'histoire civilisatrice, et qu'elle arrive à déchiffrer malgré son jeune âge. Cependant, l'étude de ces pierres étant considérée par le gouvernement mondial comme un crime, les archéologues d'Ohara font tout pour l'en dissuader. Franky (フランキー, Furankī) de son vrai nom Cutty Flam (カティ・フラム, Kati Furamu) Doublé par Kazuki Yao Franky est originaire de Southblue. Iceburg et lui sont les anciens disciples de Tom, un légendaire charpentier de la cité. Tom a en effet construit, entre autres, le Puffing Tom, un train circulant sur un système de rails flottants, et le bateau de Gol D. Roger, l'Oro Jackson. Néanmoins, Tom fut condamné pour ce dernier fait par Spandam , le chef du CP5 et futur chef du CP9 . Franky tenta de sauver son maître et parvint à défigurer Spandam. Franky tenta ensuite d'arrêter le Puffing Tom qui emportait son maître, mais il fut percuté par le train des mers et fut gravement blessé. Brook (ブルック, Burukku) Doublé par Yūichi Nagashima Brook était membre, déjà en tant que musicien, de l’équipage nommé "Rumbar Pirates" ou "humming brook", qui prétendait faire sourire même les pleurnichards . Brook et son équipage avaient fait la promesse à Laboon, laissé aux portes de la route de tous les périls, de revenir le voir trois ans plus tard au Cap des jumeaux. Le capitaine, Yorky, perdit la vie à cause d'une maladie incurable. Plus tard, le reste de l’équipage fut attaqué et succomba au poison, mais Brook revint à la vie grâce à son pouvoir du fruit du démon. Mais son âme se perdit pendant un an et lorsqu’il retrouva son corps, il ne restait que son squelette. Sa coupe afro aurait miraculeusement résisté au temps et serait restée collée à son crâne (d'après lui c'est parce qu'il avait une très bonne implantation des cheveux). Ainsi, il est le seul survivant et la promesse de son équipage faite à Laboon ne dépend plus que de lui ; cinquante ans ont passé depuis la séparation, et le baleineau devenu adulte attend toujours le retour des Rumbar Pirates. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les personnages de l'univers de One Piece >> Wiki Personnages de One Piece Thèmes musicaux Les génériques de début ; * "We Are!" interprété par Hiroshi Kitadani (ép. 1 à 47) *"Believe" interprété par Folder5 (ép. 48 à 116) *"Hikari E" interprété par The Babystars (ép. 117 à 168) *"Bon Voyage!" interprété par Bon-Bon Blanco (ép. 169 à 206) *"Kokoro no Chizu" interprété par BOYSTYLE (ép. 207 à 263) *"Brand New World" interprété par D-51 (ép. 264 à 278) *"We Are! ~Straw Hat Pirate Version~" interprété par the Straw Hat Pirates (ép. 279 à 283) *"Crazy Rainbow" interprété par Tackey & Tsubasa (ép. 284 à 325) *"Jungle P" interprété par 5050 (ép. 326 à 372) *"We Are! (Remix)" interprété par Tohoshinki (ép. 373 à 394) *"Share The World" interprété par Tohoshinki (ép. 395 à 425) *"Kaze wo Sagashite" interprété par Mari Yaguchi (ép. 426 à 458) *"One day" interprété par The ROOTLESS (ép. 459 à 492) *"Fight Together" interprété par Namie Amuro (ép. 493 à 516) *"We Go!" interprété par Hiroshi Kitadani (ép. 517+) *"Hands Up!" interprété par Kota Shinzato" (ép. 591+) Les génériques de fin ; *"memories" interprété par Maki Otsuki (ép. 1 à 30) *"RUN! RUN! RUN!" interprété par Maki Otsuki (ép. 31 à 63) *"Watashi ga iru Yo" (私がいるよ) interprété par TOMATO CUBE (ép. 64 à 73) *"Souchinosuke" interprété par Suitei-Shoujo (ép. 74 à 81) *"Before Dawn" interprété par AI-SACHI (ép. 82 à 94) *"Fish" interprété par The Kaleidoscope (ép. 95 à 106) *"Glory ~Kimi ga iru Kara~" interprété par Takako Uehara (ép. 107 à 116) *"Shining Ray" interprété par Janne da Arc (ép. 117 à 132) *"Free Will" interprété par Ruppina (ép. 133 à 155) *"faith" interprété par Ruppina (ép. 156 à 168) *"A to Z" interprété par ZZ (ép. 169 à 181) *"Tsuki to Taiyō" (月と太陽; "Moon and Sun") interprété par shela (ép. 182 à 195) *"Dreamship" interprété par Aiko Ikuta (ép. 196 à 206) *"Mirai Koukai (Future Voyage)" interprété par Tackey & Tsubasa (ép. 207 à 230) *"Eternal Pose" interprété par Asia Engineer (ép. 231 à 245) *"Dear Friends" interprété par TRIPLANE (ép. 246 à 255) *"Asu wa Kurukara" interprété par Tohoshinki (ép. 256 à 263) *"Adventure World" interprété par Delicatessen (ép. 264 à 278) |} Animes de même genre *Fairy Tail *Hunter x Hunter Sources Site officiel Site officiel (bis) Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français Wikia One Piece (VF) AniDB ANN Liste des épisodes La série One Piece se décompose en 16 saisons (toujours en cours) qui regroupent un certain nombre d'arcs. *Saison 01 des épisodes de One Piece : Saga East Blue *Saison 02 des épisodes de One Piece : Début de la Saga Baroque Works *Saison 03 des épisodes de One Piece : Saga Baroque Works *Saison 04 des épisodes de One Piece : Saga Baroque Works *Saison 05 des épisodes de One Piece : Fin de la Saga Baroque Works *Saison 06 des épisodes de One Piece : Saga Skypiea *Saison 07 des épisodes de One Piece : Début de la Saga Water Seven *Saison 08 des épisodes de One Piece : Saga Water Seven *Saison 09 des épisodes de One Piece : Saga Water Seven *Saison 10 des épisodes de One Piece : Saga Thriller Bark *Saison 11 des épisodes de One Piece : Début de la Saga Barbe Blanche *Saison 12 des épisodes de One Piece : Saga Barbe Blanche *Saison 13 des épisodes de One Piece : Saga Barbe Blanche *Saison 14 des épisodes de One Piece : Saga Barbe Blanche *Saison 15 des épisodes de One Piece : Début de la Saga Nouveau Monde *Saison 16 des épisodes de One Piece : Saga Nouveau Monde *Les OAV de One Piece. *Les films de One Piece. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les épisodes de One Piece >> Wiki liste des épisodes de One Piece Catégorie:Studio : Toei Animation Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Aventure Catégorie:Shônen Catégorie:Comédie Catégorie:Fantasy Catégorie:Arts martiaux Catégorie:Pirate Catégorie:Slapstick Catégorie:Super pouvoir Catégorie:Tragédie Catégorie:Violence Catégorie:Amitié Catégorie:Animal doué de parole Catégorie:One Piece Catégorie:Classique